


Jack, help!

by I_love_peter_parker_whump



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Bromance, Jack Needs a Hug, Obsessive Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Sick Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Friendship, macgyver needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peter_parker_whump/pseuds/I_love_peter_parker_whump
Summary: Mac get's kidnapped by Murdoc, and Jack has to find him, no matter what state he finds him in.





	Jack, help!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before and accidentally deleted it so it may not be as good as it good be. I don't know if this'll work but hey I accept constructive criticism.  
> edit: I am quite proud of this

Mac sat hunched bored over the kitchen table, sliding his phone out his pocket he dialed Jack's number,  
"Hey," he said, Jack, responding 50 times louder,  
"Hey broseth! What you need?" Mac grinned slightly,  
"Just wondering if you wanted to- one sec," Mac stood up as someone knocked on the front door, the only odd thing being- 1, nobody ever visits except the team and 2- it was nearly 10 o clock at night. Jack zoned out, only listening slightly to the call, his head shot up as he heard a loud yell.

Mac swung the door open to be greeted by a solid fist around the face, Mac stumbled backward, "What the fu-" his question cut off abruptly as his assailant slamming a sodden rag against his face,  
he struggled against the rag for a short while before his movements became sloppy and he fell limp to the floor.

At this point Jack was already in the car, Matty on speaker,  
"So what you're telling me Jack is that you were talking to Mac, he went to the door, shrieked and that was it?"  
"Yes!" Jack sped up ignoring all the red lights fast as he could into Mac's house.  
"Mac? Mac!" he yelled throwing the door open,  
"Fuck..." he whispered, blood splattered the floor with a single note saying 'c'ya' on the wall.  
"No, no, no, no!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mac let out a slight groan as he came to his senses, he was strapped to a metal table, his shirt gone leaving him in only his trousers, he tugged on the restraints before opening his eyes, it was dark, he blinked various times before seeing the table next to him, this one with various scalpels and scissors organized neatly over it, and the iv dripping into the crook of his arm.  
"Wakey, Wakey Macgyver," Murdoc. Mac dropped his head back against the table -out of fear or the iv, he didn't really know-,  
"Now, now Mac," Murdoc sang, lifting Mac's head to make him look at him, "The fun hasn't even started yet,"  
"What do you want Murdoc," Mac groaned,  
"Bored already?" Murdoc smiled in fake pity, "Well that won't last, will it?" He added with an evil grin before picking up the longest scalpel on the table and digging it deep into Mac's shoulder and all the way down to his middle finger. Mac bit his tongue refusing to let this- this- Psychopath, break him, he couldn't, as the scalpel passed over his forearm he let out an ear bleeding shriek, all his muscles tensing to block the pain. Murdoc sat next to him again, staring at the blood trickling down his arm as mac writhed in pain against the restraints.  
"Oh, does that hurt?" Murdoc asked smiling again, Murdoc reached his hand out and dragged his finger along Mac's arm, blood soaking his finger, mac flinched against the movement, Murdoc watched the blood trickle down his finger before licking it slowly off grinning maliciously.  
"Night night," Murdoc whispered looking at Mac's horrified face he punched the temple of his head and grinned as his head clattered against the table.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team were in the war room, Riley typing away onto her laptop and Matty starking intent at the screen, Jack was sat down on a chair his head in his hands,  
"Jack, we'll find him," Bozer reassured his had on Jack's shoulder,  
"I know, I just can't stand the thought of that psychopath Murdoc doing God knows what to Mac!" Riley jumped back from her laptop,  
"Guys there's a video call connecting,"  
"From who?" Matty asked turning around, Riley shrugged connecting it to the main board in the war room,  
"Hello, Matilda," Murdoc's sing-song voice coming through all the speakers in the building, Jack leaped up,  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, Matty sushing him abruptly,  
"Non, now Jack, you don't want to upset me when I have your prime possession do you?" Murdoc grinned," Now! look what I have!" He strolled out of frame for a second for a second turning the lights on, for the first time the team saw the limp figure behind him, Jack instinctively tensed, "Calm down Jack! He's not in that much pain, I mean, he's unconscious, he'll definitely be in pain soon!" Murdoc picked up the camera bringing it closer to Mac's 'sleeping,' form, the team let out a gasp seeing the deep wound down his arm. Murdoc picked up a glass of icey water tipping it over Mac's face he instantly jerked up letting out a quite yell as the sudden movement pulled all his limbs. Murdoc started to untie his arms and legs and half dragging, half threw him into another room, the camera in his pocket, he turned the camera back to his face,  
"Oh, you'll enjoy this!" Murdoc laughed whilst tying Mac again, in front of a huge tub of water- full of ice. Riley was typing away on her computer again, Jack muttering curses under his breath, Mac's head was slumped limply against his chest, "Oh look, he's tired," Murdoc laughed grabbing Mac's hair making him stare directly at the camera, his eyes bloodshot and half closed, Murdoc grinned and slammed Mac's head into the water. Mac immediately started struggling, yanking against his restraints.  
"Let him go! He can't breath!" Jack couldn't hold it in anymore, Mac- his mac! Had been gone for a full day and the first lead they get he's being killed in front of them!  
"You don't want to watch anymore?" Murdoc asked finally pulling mac's head out the water, his breathing in hollow gasps, his face a pale blue, "Then I'll continue off screen," With that, he ended the call.

"Riley, where is he?" Matty asked turning round to face the team,  
"The abandoned warehouse just outside of town!" Riley, Mac, and Jack immediately running out the building to the car, Jack diving into the driver's seat they sped off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"M--M--M-M-M... Murdo-Murdoc-- P p p please!" Mac shivered his eyes desperate, Murdoc shook his head and lunged his head back in, only stopping when he heard gunshots and desperate yelling from the next room over. Murdoc immediately dropped Mac's head into the water,  
"Sorry for our fun to be over so soon," With that, he whipped knife off the table and lunged it deep into Mac's leg and jumped out the closest window running for it.  
"Mac! Mac!" Jack was yelling running to the room he saw in the video, "Aww geez Mac!" he muttered quickly untying Mac's arms and pulling him out the water, he picked up Mac's limp figure and sat on the floor laying Mac's head onto his lap, " Come on Mac, stay with me," he whispered as Riley and Bozer ran in the room, Riley immediately froze her hands covering her mouth,  
"Oh my God..." she gasped grabbing Bozer,  
"J-J....Ja.. jack..." Mac shivered his voice deep and croaky, Jack started to run his fingers through the blonde's hair his eyes dark with concern,  
"Shhh buddy, you're fine, it's okay, just stay awake bud," He whispered,  
"C-c-c... can't t-t-t too c-c-c... c cold," Mac mumbled.  
It'd be so easy to give up. The darkness, the comfort so, so so welcoming, this pain was too much, too much pain, too cold. Just give up, and it'd be over, so he did.  
"No, mac! Come on buddy, come on!" Jack whimpered nudging Mac gently, " Come on! Don't give up now!" His voice got more and more desperate as Mac finally fell still his pulse barely their. The med team finally showed up instantly shoving Jack out of the way and covering mac in all sorts of wires and clothing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was huddled over the hospital bed, waiting eagerly for any sign of life, he immediately jumped up after he heard a slight whimper,  
"O-O... Oww.." He whispered faintly,  
"Hey buddy!" Jack smiled rubbing his thumb in circular motions holding macs hand, "How you feeling?" He asked gently,  
"H..H.. Horrible..." Mac sighed, Jack frowned and leaned over giving Ma a slight hug,  
"You'll be fine soon, just you'll have to stay in here for a while! I even brought you some paper clips get you back into some hobbies!" Jack did his best trying to sound cheerful, secretly choking up on the inside, " You'll be fine... You'll be fine," he kept whispering as Mac slowly drifted off once again into unconsciousness.


End file.
